Sister, Sister
by butterflygirly99
Summary: A one-shot about Ginny and her wonderful and interesting relationship with her brothers.


**A/N: So this is my entry for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, as a Keeper, I had to write about a sibling, so I decided to choose one of my all time favorite characters: Ginny Weasley!**

* * *

"_Please_, mother, if I have to try on another pink, fluffy dress, I swear I'll die!" I complained plopping down on a nearby couch. My whole body was exhausted from trying on all these insufferable dresses. Sure, I didn't mind dressing up every now and then, but when Mum starts making a big fuss about everything...well then it just gets torturous.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, if I hear one more complaint fly out of that mouth of yours..." Mum yelled at me, muttering the last part too low for me to hear. "Now look happy, this is for _your_ birthday, after all..."

"So, Gin, how do feel about that _fabulous_ dress you are modeling right now?" George taunted, striking an obviously overdone model pose.

"I'm absolutely adoring all the frill and fringe!" Fred added, batting his eyelashes relentlessly.

"You look wonderful, darling!" George said, exactly as my mother would.

"Shut up." I replied rolling my eyes and preparing myself to draw my wand.

If there is anything worse than dress shopping, it's dress shopping with your _brothers_. Mum insisted that they come for "moral support". "More like moral tease wars." I had scoffed when mum had turned her back.

Bill had the sense to try to take all the boys out of the dress shop, and leave me alone, but while most of my somewhat "sensible" brothers were more than happy to leave, Fred and George saw it as the perfect opportunity to tease and annoy the life out of me. I was definitely getting them back for this.

It's always been difficult for me, growing up as the youngest of seven children, and the only girl at that. On the bright side, I do have my own, personal Quidditch team...

I had a pretty different relationship with each brother, after all, underneath all that red hair we're all completely different people.

Bill is big brother a girl could wish for. He's smart, charming, and a great role model and he definitely has the most style out of any of my bumbling brothers.

Charlie and I get pretty well, but sometimes I swear that boy likes dragons and other magical creatures more than people.

Percy tries too hard! I love him, but he can be ever so stuffy and overbearing. He always so serious and never has any fun, but he has his heart in the right place, I'll give him that.

Fred and George, my partners in crime and my worst enemies. I love them both the pieces, but they sure know how to get on a girl's nerves.

Ron is my awkward, yet extremely loveable brother. With us being so close, he has a tendency to be extremely overprotective of me and constantly interfere in my life. But at the end of the day, I know that he only does it to look out for me.

I love them all, I truly do. Through thick and through thin, they have and always will be my family.

* * *

I think every body secretly wants to impress their older siblings, or at least fit in with them. Maybe that's why I took up Quidditch...Maybe that's why I would practice day and night just so they'd let me play with them...

I always remember them refusing to play Quidditch with them because I was: "too young" or "just a girl". One of my favorite memories was showing up to Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts and watching their jaws drop to the floor when they saw me play. I could easily recollect, thinking that getting on the team was not as big a deal as impressing them.

I think being the 7th Weasley child has made me who I am. A confident, ambitious girl. A young one, but a courageous one none the less.

If they call Harry the Boy-Who-Lived, then I guess that makes me the Girl-Who-Can-Do-Anything.

Play Quidditch, cast hexes, anything.

If anything, six older brothers are the best magic. Much better than any motivation spell...

* * *

"Ginny! Quit your daydreaming, we need to start hurrying up, your brothers are already back." My mum stated as I snapped out of my thoughts. I quickly remembered I was back in the shop, searching for "_The Dress_".

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my right hand. Apparently while I was think about my brothers, I had been clenching my wand so tight, my fingernails had pierced the skin of my palm. It barely worse than a small parchment cut. I quickly relaxed my hand and stretched it out. I figured it was a minor injury, it would heal itself, I had faced much worse.

My hand was beginning to sting quite a bit, I attempted to bite my lip to stop myself from cursing, but it was too late.

Mum turned around glaring at me, "Young lady, I do not want to hear you use that kind of language, especially in public." she scolded.

"But mum..." I said holding up my hand for her to see. I wasn't able to complete my sentence, as an extremely bright flash of light nearly blinded me.

"_Episkey_" a chorus of voice said sharply, all together.

I stared at my hand, it was perfectly healed, I look up to see who had done this kind deed for me. The only thing I saw was the goofy faces of my big brothers.

The best part about having siblings like mine, is that no matter what, somebody's always got you're back, and that's what being siblings is about.


End file.
